Synchronicity of Hearts
by harvestfan
Summary: A random plane accident causes May to lose all of her pokemon. May and Brendan must travel around Johto to find their pokemon again. However, an annoying stalker makes their journey more difficult than it has to be. A sequel to May's journey.
1. Chapter 1 That was one crazy Shiftry

**A/N: Here is the mini sequel for May's Journey. I had hoped to get this up two days ago but a "nice" little virus completely destroyed all progress with this. Due to that issue this is a bit underdeveloped. Well anyway, this is mostly for fun and for Brendan and May moments. I'll do a more serious send off for these characters after I'm done with this sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and I certainly have no idea what goes on at airports.**

Synchronicity of Hearts

Chapter 1 That was one crazy Shiftry

_My name is May. May Sapphire. I am a pokemon trainer. Well… I'm actually more than that. My pokemon and I were crowned the new Champions of Hoenn a couple of months ago. Being a Champion is actually easier than it sounds. Steven told me that I have two choices. I could stay at the Pokemon League and wait for challengers, or I could just go off and do whatever I want since it's really rare for a trainer to get passed the first Elite four member. Of course I went with the second option. If they wanted to find the strongest trainer in Hoenn, they'd have to go look for me or hope I'm there when they beat Drake. These days I just relax with my pokemon and my awesome boyfriend, Brendan. What are we doing at the moment? Well Brendan and I are being dropped off at the air port. My grandparents called and said they wanted to give me a nice gift for my 16__th__ birthday. Yep, I just turned 16 today. My grandparents gift was plane tickets back to Johto. Not much of a gift since I'd rather go just about anywhere else in the world… but its fine. It will give me a chance to visit my grandparents and get some nice quality time with Brendan._

"This will be a great trip. I'll get to finally see where you grew up." Brendan said as he grabbed May's luggage.

_He's carrying my things without needing me to ask. He's the best boyfriend ever!_, May thought happily. She tried to not show how happy she was over the small things and just continued the conversation. "Be careful to not jinx us. It would be terrible if we were jinxed right before we got on a plane."

"We'll be fine." Brendan said. "What could possibly happen to the Champion of Hoenn? As long as you have your pokemon, you are unstoppable."

"Oh yeah? What about that time with the creep?" May pointed out.

Brendan paused for a moment.

_Ah yes, the incident we usually try to avoid talking about. Normally it was too painful to bring up. Though for some reason I had to use that as an example. After all, even with my pokemon I'm not invincible._

Brendan smiled for a moment and started walking again. "Oh, you mean that time when you professed your love for me?"

_He's the worst boyfriend ever! _May thought in anger. "That was not a… oh never mind. I don't feel like arguing with you right now." She followed Brendan through the airport in silence. Even if it was technically true, May didn't like it when Brendan played with her like that.

"May, are you angry?" His only answer was silence. "May?" Once again, he didn't get an answer. _I guess I should let her cool off. _Brendan thought.

They made their way through the airport and Brendan was relieved of the luggage. They eventually sat down and were just waiting to board the plane. May still hadn't said a word to Brendan in all that time. It was probably a good thing that pokemon weren't allowed outside of their pokeballs in the airport. May would have brought out Arcanine to teach her boyfriend a lesson.

Brendan couldn't take the silence anymore. "May! Come on, May. I don't want you to be upset on your birthday."

May sighed before saying, "Okay fine, I'll talk to you. I'm not even surprised. You tease me all of the time."

"Exactly." Brendan said. "It's one of the things that makes us such a good couple."

"Whatever you say, Mr. 'I'm going to dye my hair white' of all colors."

Brendan patted her head on top of the new bandana on her head. "That's strange coming from Miss 'I'm going to let a pokemon steal my bandana.'"

_My bandana? Oh yes that's right. I'm wearing a new outfit. My mom got me a green bandana to replace the stolen red one. My red and green outfit isn't too bad. Brendan is even wearing a matching outfit to mine. Even so… I will get my original bandana back!_

"That doesn't count! That couldn't be helped. You chose to dye your hair." May said.

"Okay fine, if you don't like it then I'll dye it black-"

"No!" May suddenly interrupted. A few people in the airport started to stare. She put a hand over her mouth. _I can't believe I just shouted like that._

"What's with the strong reaction?" Brendan asked.

May took her hand from over her mouth and answered, "Oh nothing at all." _He must never know I'm a little attracted by his hair. _

May and Brendan continued talking for a while. Time quickly passed and they were in the plane and up in the sky before they knew it. May felt right at home because of her love for heights.

Brendan started to notice that the once sunny clear day turned into a storm. "Wasn't it sunny a few minutes ago?"

"I guess." May replied, "Maybe its because we're so high up."

"The weather shouldn't change this drastically." A flash of lightning brought Brendan's attention to the wing of the plane. It was really dark out.

"Man you have to relax. Don't turn into some hysterical person that thinks they see someone outside of the plane." May said.

There was another flash and Brendan noticed a pair of eyes for a moment. "Um… May?"

"What?"

"I just saw something outside." Brendan said full of dread.

May sighed and said, "You have to be joking." She pointed outside. "Look, there isn't anything there."

"Yeah you can't see anything now since its dark, but if you-" There was another a flash of light. May looked out and nothing was there. "Well… it probably moved."

"I'm sure it did. Hey, why don't you just take a nap? You're probably just tired." May suggested.

"I'm telling you, there is something on the plane! I'm not talking nonsense!" Brendan shouted. A few people stared at him.

"Shush! You are starting to freak people out." May whispered to him. "Listen to me. There is nothing there." Brendan was starting to scare her.

Suddenly a pokemon burst through one of the doors on the plane. No one had time to think as a Shiftry jumped through the plane. A strong force of wind was swirling throughout the plane and everyone knew they were in grave danger of being sucked out of the plane. Shifrty quickly took control of the wind inside of the plane to protect himself from falling out. That pokemon may have lessened the force of wind, but it was still strong enough that everyone was in danger. Carry on bags, food, and even some people were swirling around the plane as the pokemon kept walking. Shiftry stopped in front of May and used a strong gust against her.

Brendan grabbed her while yelling, "What is your problem?"

The clearly insane pokemon ignored that. May held on to Brendan as she tried to not get swept away. Then she noticed that her bag had gotten loose in all the confusion. She reached for it, but Shiftry blew another strong gust of wind. Her bag snapped and all of her items and pokeballs fell to the ground. Within seconds her pokemon were sucked towards the hole in the plane and then outside.

_My pokemon! They wont be able to come back! _May thought. Then she did the only thing she could think of. "Flygon, Arcanine, Grumpig, Lapras, Kyogre, Miltank! Come out!"

Brendan quickly released Houndoom, "Houndoom! Get the other pokemon!" Houndoom dug his claws into the floor for a second before he was sucked out with the others. "Oops I probably shouldn't have done that."

May heard the distinctive sound of all of her pokemon be released and didn't like that at all. "I have to help them!"

Brendan stopped her and said, "We can't do anything right now!"

The seven pokeballs that returned to them weren't much of a consolation since they were empty.

A team of Swinub appeared to patch the plane, so Shiftry jumped out before they would attack. The Swinub used a combination of mud and ice attacks to close the opening. However, the damage has been done.

The plane landed shortly after that incident. Only a few passengers were injured or lost their carry on luggage. Though May and Brendan were the only ones that lost some pokemon. They walked through the airport to pick up their only luggage that didn't get sucked out of the plane.

May didn't really say anything, but Brendan knew she was upset. All of her pokemon were ripped away from her and they didn't even have the safety of their pokeballs to prevent harm in such a fall. Brendan was a little upset as well since his Houndoom ended up falling too because of him not thinking clearly. _Honestly, how can anyone really think clearly in a situation like that. That was so insane. I thought we were going to die. _Brendan thought. He looked outside the window nearby and noticed the storm was nearly over. It was only a matter of time until the sun came out.

May sighed for what Brendan counted as the eighth time. She still didn't say anything. However, she was thinking a lot. _Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid-_

Brendan felt he had a good idea of what she was thinking, so he decided to make light of the situation. "That was one crazy Shiftry."

"No kidding." May dryly said.

Well at the very least, he got her to talk again.


	2. Chapter 2 I am not your girlfriend

**A/N: This chapter has a fast pace. I would have added some filler but it is already pretty long for a "mini" series chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own pokemon. **

Chapter 2 I am not your girlfriend

May and Brendan had arrived in the small town of Cherrygrove. The plane incident earlier was still fresh in their minds.

Brendan could tell that May was still very upset over what happened. Even he was upset that Houndoom was lost. Brendan wasn't sure how to make her smile again, but he'd try. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No I'm not." May answered. "I lost six pokemon. They could be hurt or even dead after that fall. Why did I release them? They probably could have survived if they were still in their pokeballs."

She sounded increasingly sad with every word that came out of her mouth. Brendan really didn't like to see May sad. "You did the best you could in that situation. They were able to fend for themselves in the storm instead of being helpless in a pokeball." Brendan took both of her hands in his and continued, "I promise that I'll help you find them. We can look for them together. Don't forget that I'm always here for you."

May was pulled closer to Brendan and she smiled. _Only Brendan could help me feel better like this. He has a way of giving me hope and feeling loved. _She thought.

Both of them leaned in and closed their eyes. However, the much anticipated moment was interrupted as they were both harshly pushed away from each other. The couple landed on separate sides.

May stood up and was livid. _Whoever interrupted my Brendan time must die. _She looked over to Brendan and saw a very familiar guy standing in front of him. "Oh him…"

Brendan sat up in time to see a stranger point a finger at him. Before he could say anything, the stranger spoke.

"You! Keep your hands off my girlfriend!" The stranger yelled.

May angrily pushed him out of the way and helped Brendan up. She turned to the guy and shouted, "I am not your girlfriend!"

"May, can you tell me what is going on?" Brendan asked.

"This is Rick. I used to date him until I found out how much of money grubbing idiot he was." May answered.

Rick cleared his throat and then introduced himself to Brendan. "I'm Richard Shuu Masato. I'm also little Haruka's boyfriend."

Brendan was even more confused. "Little Haruka?"

"Haruka is my middle name. Rick said that it was pretty and started using that as a pet name. My full name would be May Haruka Sapphire. But anyway, that's not relevant." May turned to Rick, "What is actually relevant is the fact that you managed to find me. Are you stalking me or something?"

Rick quickly answered, "Of course not. I'm just here for you, my lovely Haruka."

"Stop calling me that! Anyway, I broke up with you!" _First he interrupted my Brendan time, and now he's saying this stupid stuff! I don't think I've ever been this angry in my life! _May thought.

"But I never agreed to breaking up. We're still together, and I can forgive you for cheating." Rick responded.

"What? This isn't a marriage. We don't both have to agree it's over to be officially broken up. And-" May pointed to Brendan. "-he is my boyfriend!"

Brendan watched as May and Rick argued. He wasn't sure if it was his place to say anything in this situation. _This is way too random._ He thought.

"Little Haru…" May glared at Rick so he corrected himself. "May, my feelings for you are still as strong as ever."

"Ugh! I'm so sick of this! You never change! If I had Arcanine with me, I'd make him sit on you." May looked back over to Brendan. "Can you get him out of here?"

"Hey I haven't done anything wrong!"

Brendan held out a pokeball and said, "You are upsetting May, you pushed us to the ground, and you interrupted us. There's three things right there." He tossed the pokeball up in the air. "Sceptile!"

Sceptile was released and waited for instructions.

"Take this guy away from here. He's bothering us." Brendan told his pokemon.

Sceptile nodded and then grabbed Rick by the waist. "Hey, let me down!" Rick yelled. Sceptile just shook his head and slung Rick over his shoulder. "Let go! Stupid annoying pokemon!" Rick struggled and kicked, but Sceptile just started walking to the edge of town. Eventually, they got far enough that they couldn't hear Rick yelling anymore. However, they did hear the distinct sound of something being thrown in a giant trash bin.

May turned to Brendan, "Thank you so much. He was making me crazy."

"No problem at all. He was getting on my nerves too. Now, let's focus on getting our pokemon back." Brendan said.

"We still have to meet up with my grandparents. How about we head over to Goldenrod and look for our pokemon on the way?" May asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Brendan replied.

"Granbull!" They were surprised when they heard some woman shouting. "Granbull, where are you? Come home!"

May had a feeling that this would lead to another request. _I have my own problems right now. It's bad enough that Rick distracted me. My first priority is finding my pokemon. _"Brendan, lets get out of here."

"But I'm waiting for Sceptile." Brendan responded.

May had to admit that leaving Sceptile would just add to the list of the lost pokemon. She hoped that there wouldn't be another distraction. Sadly, that hope was squashed when she noticed Sceptile return with a woman following him. _I just know that's the same woman._ May thought.

Sceptile returned to Brendan's side and the woman spoke. "I see you are a pokemon trainer. Surely you can understand my situation. My dear Granbull hasn't returned. I recently lost the whistle I usually use to call her with. It's already dinnertime and I'm sure she's starving! Can you please help me find my dear Granbull? I'm so worried that I haven't seen her all day."

Brendan knew that May wouldn't want to do some petty errand. After all, the Granbull was probably fine. "I'm sorry but we-"

"We'll help you." May interrupted.

Brendan was very confused. "What?"

"Oh thank you!" The woman hugged May for a moment. "This means so much to me. I'm sure if we all look around Cherrygrove, we'll be able to find her." The woman then continued to look in the area and started calling for her Granbull again.

"What was that? I thought you would want to focus on finding our own pokemon." Brendan said.

"I know and I was planning on ditching her. I just changed my mind since she said she lost her pokemon. I know how scary that is." May replied.

"May, there's a difference. Her pokemon just wandered off. Yours were blown out of a plane. Her pokemon can come back at any time. It would have been okay to leave this alone. Are you really putting this above finding your pokemon right now?"

Now Brendan was starting to annoy her. He had a special talent for getting on May's nerves. "I'm not putting anything above my pokemon. I just know how she feels. It doesn't exactly feel great to have your pokemon lost."

"You're right. Houndoom is lost too so I understand. He's probably trying his best to get back to me as we speak."

"Are you sure? He never seemed too friendly with you." May said as they began looking around town.

They searched for a while but they couldn't find Granbull at all. The woman was getting more worried with each minute that passed. May truly felt sorry for the woman that she never bothered asking her name. She felt that same anxiousness. Every second she kept thinking about if her pokemon were safe or not. Brendan had said it wasn't her fault and that she did the right thing, but May wasn't sure.

Brendan wasn't on the same wavelength. He glanced over in the one place they didn't search. It was the trash bin that occasionally shook. On top of it was a nice big rock. Brendan had to admit that Sceptile did a good job. They may not have checked the trash bin, but he was sure Sceptile would have seen Granbull if she was in there with Rick. Speaking of Rick… "Hey May?"

"What is it?" May answered as she carefully looked up at a tree.

"Are we going to talk about what just happened with that Rick guy?" He asked.

"Nope." She kept looking at the tree branches, and wondered if that purple thing she saw was Granbull. "I don't want to talk about Rick. It doesn't matter. What's in the past is in the past. "

"Okay, but can you at least tell me why you call him Rick instead of Richard?" Brendan looked away and continued, "I'm your boyfriend and you don't have a nickname for me…"

_Nope it's just a flower. _May thought in mild disappointment before returning her attention to Brendan. "Rick represents everything I hate. I called him that after I found out what an idiot he was. I made a little rhyme for myself to help me feel better about the whole thing. I'll let your imagination work on that one." May walked back over to Brendan's side and added, "And I have no idea how anyone can make a good nickname out of Brendan. Let's keep things simple. I already hate it when he calls me my middle name."

Brendan felt better about the situation. "Alright then I'm glad that-"

"Hey what's that?" May interrupted. She reached down and picked up something silver on the ground. She brushed it off and revealed it to be a whistle. "Hey I think this is the whistle that lady dropped.

They called over the woman and she was ecstatic. "With this I'll be able to call my dear Granbull from far away!" The woman took the whistle from May.

"You might want to clean that-" The woman blew on the whistle. "…Or just use it anyway. Whatever floats your boat." May said.

May and Brendan didn't hear a sound come out. The woman had an answer for them. "This is a silent whistle. Only dog pokemon can hear this."

They waited a moment to see if Granbull would show up. Sceptile sat down next to Brendan and looked around to see if there was any movement.

May really wanted Granbull to show up. _Come on! Can one good thing come out of today? I can't do anything for myself, but if I can at least help someone else…_

Suddenly, Granbull leapt out of some bushes on the edge of Cherrygrove and ran up to her trainer. The woman was so happy. "Granbull! I'm so glad to see you! Its dinnertime! Let's go home and get you something dear." Granbull nodded happily and followed her trainer. The woman looked back for a moment and said, "Thank you both for helping me find her. Goodbye you two." Then the woman and her Granbull continued their walk home.

May responded, "Yeah goodbye…" _Whatever your name is. _

Brendan recalled Sceptile. "Good work today." Then he released his Camerupt.

"Why are you letting Camerupt out?" May asked.

"Because it's time to go. We're traveling on Camerupt. The journey to the next town will be easier that way. We can look for your pokemon on the way." Brendan helped May up on Camerupt's back and hopped on himself.

"I never thought I'd say I sat in-between two volcanoes before." May said.

"It's the best way to travel when you need to search an area. Our bikes would be too fast." Brendan lightly patted Camerupt to urge him to start walking. "Now we're on the road to Goldenrod city. We'll be sure to find the other pokemon on the way."

"I sure hope so." May said.

And so… they were off on a new journey to find their lost pokemon and to visit May's grandparents.


	3. Chapter 3 You told me ghosts were weak

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

Chapter 3 You told me ghosts were weak against psychic!

It was a new day. Brendan had suggested they stop for the night since it was getting dark. Brendan was the first to wake up. He was leaning against Camerupt.

_Why am I so warm? Did Camerupt heat us up? _Brendan wondered until he noticed May. She was clinging to him as if he were a teddy bear in her sleep. He didn't mind at all. Brendan figured that he could let her sleep a little longer. _It looks like she's sleeping peacefully. I'm glad she isn't having nightmares anymore. _Brendan gently patted her shoulder. It was then that he had a scary thought.

Norman standing over them while looking very angry. "What? You little pervert! You dare take advantage of my daughter? Just because you are her boyfriend, doesn't mean you can do anything you want!" Then Norman proceeds to beat up Brendan while ignoring how he kept saying it wasn't what it looked like.

Brendan shivered from that scenario. He had a very scary imagination sometimes. _Norman may be all the way back in Hoenn, but I don't want to risk it. May has to get off now! _He thought frantically and then started to shake her awake.

May was jolted awake and noticed Brendan kept shaking her. _Sometimes I hate him._ She thought as she moved away from him. "Couldn't you be a little nicer about how you woke me?" She sighed. "And I was having such a nice dream too."

"I'm sorry. What were you dreaming about?" Brendan asked.

May thought for a moment before blushing. "Nothing!" _He must never know about the dreams. _

"Well anyway, I was wondering since you were practically on top of me." Brendan said.

May was honestly surprised. "Oh really? I guess I must have done that in my sleep."

The two of them got up and stretched. It was time to continue to the next town. The only problem was that they weren't sure where the next town was. They couldn't remember the direction they came from.

"Which way do we go?" Brendan asked.

"I've been to Violet city, but I've never been on this route before." May said.

"Well then I can always do this." Brendan took out a pokeball and tossed it in the air. "Pelipper!" A Pelipper emerged from the pokeball and flew over them. "Try to find the closest city." Pelipper nodded and flew up high. Brendan closely watched as his pokemon started to check the surrounding area.

"Since when do you have a Pelipper?" May suddenly asked.

"I've always had one. It's not a surprise that you haven't seen all of my pokemon. I'm sure you have some that I haven't seen." Brendan said.

_He so never had a Pelipper until now. _May thought as she watched how Pelipper flew around. She couldn't help thinking about flying high up in the sky with Flygon. She really missed Flygon. _When will I be able to find all of my pokemon again?_

Pelipper suddenly swooped down by Brendan. Brendan knew this was a good sign. "Did you find the way?" Pelipper nodded. "Then lead us there."

Pelipper flew back up and slowly started flying in one direction. Brendan recalled Camerupt since he felt that they could walk the rest of the way. The two of them started to follow Pelipper.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Brendan spoke up. "Was I in your dream?"

"No." May quickly denied.

Brendan continued. "I bet I was. It's because you love me so much. You have said so before."

Black smoke appeared right behind May. "That was not-" May paused for a moment as the smoke went into her body. "That was… not a real love confession!" She finally finished after wobbling for a second.

Brendan stared in shock. "Um… what was that?"

"What was what?" May was completely oblivious to what Brendan witnessed.

"Something just entered your body. Didn't you see or feel anything?" He was starting to get worried.

"My body?" May looked at her arms and didn't see anything. Maybe Brendan was just being paranoid. "I'm fine."

Brendan circled her for a moment and tried to search for any sign of the smoke. _I don't see it. I know I didn't imagine it though. Wait… _"May, I think you might have been possessed by something."

May thought for a few seconds before responding, "You know… ever since that plane incident you've been paranoid. I'll admit you were right about that one thing, but I am not possessed."

"A possessed person would say that." Brendan said.

May sighed and then started walking again. She knew Brendan wouldn't back down. She figured that arguing would be meaningless. _He's really annoying today._

Brendan made sure to keep an eye on her. She had always been a magnet for trouble. It wasn't out of the question that she would suddenly get possessed.

"Brendan."

"Yes?"

"Stop staring! You are driving me crazy!" May yelled out in frustration.

Brendan quickly looked away and focused on the town he could see in the distance. _Man she is seriously mad at me._

The two of them didn't talk until they reached Violet city. Brendan had a good feeling that he'd get hit if he tried too soon. He recalled Pelipper and then noticed a library nearby. He had an idea and wanted to split up for a moment. "Hey, do you want to split up to search for your pokemon?"

May stared at the academy on her right for a moment before answering, "Actually I want to handle some business. This is the school I went to when I was 10 years old. Earl there taught me everything I know about pokemon, but I had trouble thanks to his lesson. He told me that ghost pokemon are weak against psychic. I remembered that and sent Grumpig out against a lot of ghost types. He neglected to mention that in Hoenn that rule doesn't apply. I want to give him a piece of my mind."

Brendan attempted to explain, "Well actually maybe you misunderstood because actually-"

"He gave me bad advice that worked against me in the worst possible time! I'm definitely going to complain. It won't take long." May interrupted.

"Okay fine, I'll go look around for our pokemon while you do that." Brendan said.

May smiled and seemed to not be angry anymore. "Okay, thank you. That really helps out. I'll join you in a bit." She walked into the academy.

"Take your time!" Brendan shouted before rushing to the library. He had to quickly find a book and then search around before she came back.

May entered the building and noticed a few students wandering around. This place brought back a lot of memories. Her father would drive her here for lessons despite the fact that she had little interest in pokemon at the time. _That was a long time ago. Funny how I became a champion. Well… not much of a champion if I lose my pokemon like that. _May kept looking around until she saw a jolly looking man. She knew that was the guy she was looking for. "Earl…"

Earl was drawing pictures of pokemon on a blackboard. At the sound of his name, he turned and saw his old student. "Oh hello there, May! It's good to see you! How are you?"

"A little annoyed. I remembered your lesson and had my psychic pokemon go up against a ghost type." May answered.

"Well that would be silly. Why would you have a psychic type go against its weakness?" Earl asked.

Now Earl was acting like he never taught her that? May would remind him for sure. "You told me ghosts were weak against psychic! We even practiced that in class!"

Earl tried to remember back when he used to teach her. Then the memory came flooding back to him. "Oh! I understand where you might have gotten a little confused." He drew a picture of a Haunter on the board. "This is the ghost type we practiced with. He was weak against psychic attacks."

"Yes exactly!"

"What type is this pokemon?"

"Ghost and poison."

"What is poison weak against?"

Then it finally clicked in May's head. When she thought about ways to defeat that ghost pokemon, she always went with psychic. "I guess it wasn't a change in Hoenn. I just wasn't really thinking about exactly why psychic worked on the ghost types here."

Earl patted her head just like he did years ago. "There there, May. No one is perfect. These things slip our minds. That is why you graduated as best suited to be a gym leader instead of an Elite 4 member."

May sighed. "You just had to add in that extra line." She stepped back from his hand since he wouldn't stop. "And I'm the Champion of Hoenn. That has to mean something."

"Good for you." Earl said before going back to drawing pictures for class.

_He couldn't care less about that. I guess it makes sense that being a champion of Hoenn means nothing in Johto. _May thought before turning to leave. It was time to meet up with her boyfriend and look for their pokemon.

Meanwhile… Brendan was standing by a small pool of water. He had to rush and check out a book. It was a book titled _What to do if someone is possessed. _Brendan barely started to read the first page when he heard a voice.

"What are you doing?"

The book was smacked out of his hands by May. The book went flying and landed in the water. The speed that it sunk to the bottom was surprising. "You know…" Brendan stopped staring at the book and turned to his furious girlfriend. "I was supposed to return that."

"I don't care! How about having a little faith in me! You just assume I'm lying! Not only that but you're clearly not looking for my pokemon! I thought you were trying to help me, but you are busy with your little paranoid thoughts!" May yelled in full anger mode.

_I didn't mean to upset her like that. _Brendan tried to fix the situation. "I was just trying to help you. I didn't mean-"

"Lying to me is helping? You are such an idiot!" May continued to yell.

Brendan wasn't used to seeing her this angry. He felt that either he really hurt her feelings, or it was an effect of whatever possessed her. _Either way… it looks like she's genuinely hurt by my actions. _

May was about to yell at him more, but he suddenly hugged her. _What is he…? _She couldn't really think anymore. May could only focus on the fact that he was hugging her. All anger drained from her.

"I'm sorry." Brendan said as he held her closer. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was planning on looking for your pokemon next. Let's go find them together."

_He's not… _May hugged him back. _Mad at me for yelling? _Even after all this time she still had trouble understanding Brendan. Either way, she'd just enjoy the moment. "Sorry."

Brendan sighed in relief. It looked like she calmed down. Only for a moment until they both heard an annoying voice.

"Hey!"

They separated and noticed Rick standing close to them. All the rage came back to May in full force. "What are you doing here? You really are stalking me!"

"I'm not stalking you at all." He ignored how May was telling him he was a liar and continued, "However, I don't like seeing you like that with him."

May was getting tired of yelling. "I can hug my own boyfriend."

"But I want to be with you. I still have feelings for you. I've missed you so much." Rick continued with his clichéd ramblings.

May put a hand to her head. "I am actually getting a headache from this."

"Sceptile!" Brendan had enough of Rick bothering May and released his pokemon.

Rick didn't like where this was going. "Hey, I'm not even doing anything. Get that green freak away from me!" Sceptile didn't need instruction and started walking towards Rick. "Get away!" Sceptile slung Rick over his shoulder. "Put me down right now!"

"Please use two rocks over the next trash bin." Brendan said. Sceptile nodded and started walking away with the struggling Rick.

"You can't always do this!" Rick looked to May. "I'll see you another time, my little Haruka."

"I hope not!" May yelled. "And don't call me that!"

"Sorry May!" Was the last thing Rick yelled before getting thrown into another trash bin.

May turned to Brendan. "Thank you for doing that again."

"I'm more than happy to do that. He really does have a talent for popping up at the worst possible time." Sceptile returned as he said that. "Well anyway, we were about to look for our pokemon. Let's hurry up and do that."

May agreed and they looked all around Violet city for their pokemon. They even asked the local gym leader, but their pokemon weren't there. The two of them decided to expand their search. The rest of the day was spent traveling passed Violet city. They ended up in Union Cave.

"It's getting dark. We have to make sure we hurry to the next town. If we don't then we'll have to camp again." Brendan said as they walked through the cave.

"Brendan, you can't even tell if it's dark outside when we're in a cave." May said.

"Well it looked like the sun was about to set when we first walked in here." Brendan explained.

"We'll get out of here soon. Stop worrying so much." Just then a sound started to echo off of the cave walls.

Brendan fell to his hands and knees. "I feel kind of…" He collapsed.

"Brendan!" May felt very tired all of a sudden. She fell down as well. _This sound… it sounds familiar… _That was her last thought before she fell asleep.

A few hours later… the two of them woke up.

Brendan was the first to get to his feet. "May, are you okay?" He helped her up.

"I'm okay. I was worried that we were being attacked. Are you okay?" _What was that? _

"I'm fine too. Let's hurry up and get out of here before that happens again." Brendan said.

They eventually found their way out of Union Cave and it was completely dark. Luckily, Azalea townwas very close. It would only take them a few minutes to reach town. Being able to sleep in a real bed was the best thing to happen that day.

Brendan had to think about his possibly possessed girlfriend, and how he had to pay that library back. _Oh well, I'll just have to take things step by step. Maybe that town will have an exorcist or something._ He could only hope.

They were getting closer to Goldenrod city. May was discouraged that they still hadn't seen any of their pokemon yet. She assumed that they would find at least one of them. _It's okay. I'll keep looking for them. And hopefully Brendan will stop being paranoid on the way. _She could only hope.


	4. Chapter 4 Keep on dreaming

**A/N: It feels like it takes me forever to update, but this is actually faster than what I usually do. Interesting how that works out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 4 Keep on dreaming

Camerupt carried May and Brendan on his back. They just passed a daycare center, and a large city could be seen up ahead.

"We're almost there. Goldenrod city is just a few minutes away." May said while trying to not show how worn out she was. She was sure she had a nightmare last night, but she couldn't remember it. _Maybe because I'm close to my old home I'm thinking about the attack. _May put a hand up to her neck for a moment and looked at Brendan in front of her. She wasn't sure why, but she was feeling a little nervous around Brendan since earlier in the morning.

Brendan looked back to May. "Yeah we'll finally get to your grandparents. I'm sorry we haven't seen your pokemon on the way. I was so sure we'd find at least one around Azalea town or that weird forest."

"We'll have to stay in Johto a while longer to find them." May sighed at the thought of that. "Well at least we haven't seen Rick in a while. That's the only upside to this situation."

Camerupt reached Goldenrod city at last. The city was full of tall buildings and a lot of people. Anyone that didn't live there, would easily get lost.

"Where do we go?" Brendan asked.

May pointed in the direction of a train station. "Go up to the station and head left. Then keep going until you reach the radio tower. Go down from there and we'll reach my grandparent's house."

_She really does know her way around. That's an old Johto resident for you. _Brendan thought and patted Camerupt. "Did you get all of that?"

Camerupt nodded and slowly started walking in the direction of the station. They got a few weird looks from people. Usually people would walk or ride a bike in the city. It wasn't often they'd see people riding on a pokemon there. A few little kids cheered and started talking about how they wished they had pokemon too. May smiled to them as they passed.

_It's moments like this that makes it hard to believe she's possessed._ Brendan thought. He guessed that whatever possessed her didn't influence her actions often.

It didn't take long before Camerupt reached the area close to the radio station May talked about. He stopped and let out a big yawn. Brendan and May climbed off.

"Good work, we'll take it from here." Brendan said as he recalled his pokemon.

May pointed to a nearby house. "There it is." They walked up to the house and May knocked. After a moment, an old woman opened the door and suddenly hugged May. "Hi Grandma."

Her grandmother released her and allowed Brendan and May inside. "I'm so glad to see you! I hope you liked your birthday present."

_Yeah… as a result of that gift, I now have to find all of my pokemon. That plane just had to randomly get attacked. Darn that Shifty! _May thought before saying, "I really appreciate it. It gave Brendan and I a chance to go somewhere together."

May's grandfather walked up to them. "I'm glad to hear that. It really has been a while. We missed having family living in the same city. Now we don't have anyone to talk to." He looked over to Brendan. "We also were curious about your boyfriend. Your mother constantly called and talked about your relationship."

_Exactly what does Mrs. Sapphire say about me? _Brendan wondered.

May's grandmother spoke up. "Speaking of your mother, she's been calling a lot. She said that she hasn't been able to contact you. Grandpa and I have also been wondering why it took you so long to get here."

"Oh, we've been a little sidetracked. Can I borrow your phone?" May asked.

Her grandmother handed her a phone. She immediately called home.

"Hey Mom… yes I'm alive… My phone? Oh that fell out of a plane…"

Brendan couldn't help noticing that May's grandfather wouldn't stop staring at him. "Um… sir? Is something wrong?"

"Brendan is your name, right?" May's grandfather asked.

"Yes it is." Brendan answered.

"Yep… all of my pokemon fell out… I don't think sending Wobbuffet or Castform would help… Yes tell Wobbuffet I said hi…"

May's grandfather asked another question, "Why is your hair white?"

"I dyed it when I was younger."

"I like it."

"Um… thank you, sir." Brendan was getting nervous. Her grandfather was a little weird.

"We'll be here a while longer to find our pokemon… Okay… love you too." May hung up the phone.

Brendan walked up close to her and whispered, "Your grandfather is kind of weird."

May laughed and whispered back, "Yeah I know. Most of my family is like that. My dad and I are surprisingly the most normal ones."

May and Brendan stayed there for a few hours before deciding to leave. The main purpose of the trip was to visit her grandparents, but they had to move on. It was time to look for their pokemon. The two of them said goodbye to her grandparents and started to walk back.

May stopped for a moment. "Brendan."

Brendan stopped walking and turned back to her. "What is it?"

"Would you like to see my old house?" She asked.

"Sure I would. Where is it?"

May started to lead the way. "It's on the east side. My old house is close to a bike shop."

They walked past many houses until May stopped by one with two floors. It was completely empty.

"This is it?"

"Yep this is my old house. It looks almost exactly the same. The only difference is the for sale sign." May patted the sign for a moment. "I wasn't sure if I would ever come back here since that incident."

"So this is where that creep attacked you." Brendan said.

"The first time at least." May said and pointed to a window. "Right up there in my old room."

Brendan was surprised at how calmly May was talking about that. It was such a sensitive subject. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was a while ago, and I already told you what happened. I can't say remembering it doesn't bother me sometimes, but I can handle it a lot better than I used to." May replied.

"Wow, May. It's times like these that it makes it hard to believe that you are possessed." Brendan said.

Now May was annoyed. Any nervousness she had earlier died. "I'm not possessed!"

"Whoops did I say that out loud?" Brendan laughed nervously. "I honestly wasn't paying attention. But you are possessed though."

May looked at him and told him in a serious voice, "Stop saying I'm possessed. It's not true, and it makes me very angry when you tell me that."

_There it is again. She's acting strange. _Brendan thought.

She suddenly turned away and started walking away from her house. "Well as long as you understand. Anyway, I've seen my house enough. Let's go now."

_She's totally possessed. The change is almost too obvious. Well at least for now she's back to herself again. _Brendan thought as he caught up to her. "So are we going to look for our pokemon now?"

Before May could answer, a woman with pink hair stopped in front of them. May and Brendan stopped and stared at her for a second.

"May? I'm surprised that you're here. I thought you moved to Hoenn."

"Oh hi…" For the life of her, May couldn't remember this woman's name. _I know she used to be Dad's gym trainer, but she suddenly backed down before the move. What was her name? _May was too used to referring to Norman's gym trainers as minions.

The pink haired woman sighed. It was obvious that May couldn't remember her name. It made sense since they barely had any interaction before. "It's Whitney."

"Whitney! Yes I was just about to say that." May lied.

"I'm sure you did." Whitney dryly said. "Anyway, come with me. I was just on my way back to the gym."

"Why? Doesn't that gym belong to some guy named Juan?" May asked and she and Brendan followed Whitney.

Whitney laughed for a moment before answering, "Ah yes, the old water gym leader. Actually he moved to Hoenn to be with his family shortly after you left. I made it my own gym."

They arrived at the gym entrance before May stopped. "Wait… the whole reason why my family moved was because the only opening for a gym leader was Hoenn. How were we not told that we could have stayed in the city?"

"Oh I may have intercepted a few calls." Whitney said to their surprise. "Hey don't look at me that way. I really respected Norman. He taught me everything I know about Normal type pokemon. With his help I would be an amazing Normal gym trainer. His popularity was a huge help. I was more than happy to move to Hoenn to continue my training."

"What happened then?" May asked.

"Juan tried contacting Norman since he knew he wanted to be a gym leader. However, Norman wasn't responding to calls at the time due to…" Whitney tried to think of a sensitive way of putting it. "That certain incident at your house."

"Oh… that."

Whitney continued, "Juan called me and said he wanted to go to his hometown in Hoenn. Norman wouldn't have to move. However, I chose to keep that to myself. I wanted to become a gym leader too. If I stuck around Norman then that wouldn't happen. Besides, I knew your family was having a hard time. It was probably for the best that you left." She laughed again. "It was a little disappointing though. I wasn't as popular as Norman. Being the second Normal gym leader apparently doesn't mean anything. In fact, a lot of people get frustrated while battling me. I still don't know why. I try to be nice."

_That was very underhanded, but thanks to her things worked out. I can't complain. _May thought. "Well I feel your pain. No one in Johto cares that I'm the Champion of Hoenn."

"Yep that means nothing here."

"It should since Johto doesn't even have its own pokemon league. There is no such thing as a Johto Champion."

"Shush! No one ever talks about that!" Both girls started to laugh at that.

Brendan was completely lost about what they were talking about. _Somehow they get along well. _

"It's difficult sometimes since I'm always compared to Norman." Whitney said.

"I know exactly what you mean. I was always dealing with being in my dad's shadow." May said.

_Yep, they get along very well. _Brendan thought as he wished he could be in the conversation. At the very least it would be nice if something distracted them.

"Hey! Little- I mean hello there May!" A familiar voice in the distance called.

They all turned and saw Rick running up to them.

_I really need to be careful about what I wish._ Brendan thought as he pulled out a pokeball. "I'll take care of this."

"Wait don't! I'm different today!" Rick quickly said as he reached them.

May sighed before asking, "How are you different?"

"Clearly I've gone about winning you over the wrong way. Words are not enough. Actions are the way to go." He confidently said before pointing at Whitney. "I challenge you to a battle! I will prove to May that I am strong."

"Since when do you have a pokemon?" May was confused. She never saw him with a pokemon before.

"Whatever it doesn't matter. I'll take care of this." Whitney said.

Rick smiled at May and said, "When I win, you have to dump that guy and go out with me."

"Keep on dreaming." May replied.

Brendan put away Sceptile's pokeball and decided to just watch. _I wonder how they will battle. I wish he challenged me instead. Hmm… why didn't he?_

Rick and Whitney both tossed out pokeballs. Out came a Miltank and a Poliwrath.

_Oh I see now. He has a fighting type and wanted to fight her because he knew that was her weakness. _Brendan thought.

May's thoughts were completely different from Brendan's. _Aww… I miss my Miltank. I hope she's okay._

"A Poliwrath huh. Miltank, show him what we think of Fighting type pokemon." Whitney said and her Miltank nodded.

"Use Submission!" Rick commanded.

Poliwrath ran towards Whitney's Miltank. He extended his hands and was about to grab her. However, Miltank grabbed his arm at the last second and flipped him over her. Poliwrath crashed into the side of the gym.

"If you please, use your signature move, Rollout." Whitney told her Miltank.

Her Miltank happily nodded and rolled into a ball and charged at full speed towards Poliwrath. As soon as the attack hit, Poliwrath was knocked out. The battle was over. Rick's mouth dropped in shock.

May and Brendan burst out laughing. That was the shortest and most pathetic battle they'd ever seen.

"Clearly your pokemon isn't trained. Come back and challenge me when you and your pokemon get more experience." Whitney said.

Rick recalled Poliwrath and couldn't contain his anger. He just looked like a fool in front of May! "Cheater!"

"What?" Whitney was getting annoyed. _Sore loser._

"That Miltank cheated! It shouldn't have been able to beat a Fighting pokemon!" Rick yelled.

Whitney's Miltank shook from anger and grabbed Rick's hand.

"What are you-" Was all he could say before Miltank started to swing him around in circles. He screamed for help, but nobody moved. Then Whitney's Miltank chucked him as far as she could.

Everyone saw Rick soar over two buildings before falling somewhere. There was a loud crash that everyone chose to ignore.

"Anyway, do you guys want to stay and have dinner?" Whitney asked.

"Sure that sounds good." May looked down to the Miltank. "Thank you for getting rid of Rick, and giving me a good laugh."

Whitney's Miltank nodded, but still looked very annoyed.

"Miltank, do you want some dinner?" Whitney asked. Her Miltank shook her head and refused to move. Whitney sighed and led May and Brendan into the gym. She knew her Miltank would eventually join them. May and Brendan sat down as she prepared some food.

Brendan thought back on the day so far. _We aren't making any progress finding our pokemon, but I got to learn a lot about May today. Goldenrod is more than just a crowded city. _"May, I'm glad I got to walk around the city with you."

"It's too crowded compared to Littleroot town. It's true that I grew up here and it has a lot of cool things, but a small town surrounded by trees is a lot more personal. I feel more at home there." _Plus, that's where I met Brendan. I wouldn't trade that for anything._

"Is there anything else nice about Littleroot?" Brendan asked as if he were picking up on her thoughts.

"Nope, there's nothing else." May playfully replied.

"Aww…"


	5. Chapter 5 We need to find an exorcist

**A/N: This chapter took much longer than I expected. It was the only one I didn't have a clear outline on. Oh and special thanks to my boyfriend for his suggestion on the part involving Whitney. Anyway, we're halfway through this story so things will start to pick up very soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

Chapter 5 We need to find an exorcist or something

May and Brendan had arrived in Ecruteak early that morning. They looked for their pokemon everywhere in that city except for one place.

"Burned Tower is the last place we can look before we move on." Brendan said as they walked.

"It sure is taking a long time to search. Trying to get through Tin Tower was a pain." May said.

"Well we could have started yesterday if you weren't so caught up in Goldenrod with Whitney. It makes me wonder if I should be worried about that." Brendan said while half joking.

"I just had a few things in common with her. I know I wasted precious time, but we both still need some time to rest. I think we covered a lot of ground today anyway. Just one more place to check and we'll move on to the next town." May said. _I really hope we find one of my pokemon in the tower. Maybe Arcanine would hang out there._

After a few minutes of walking they reached the burned tower. They were glad that it was much smaller than Tin Tower.

"Wow it looks so run down. I'm surprised that people are allowed to go in there." Brendan said.

"I guess that means it's safe." May commented and opened the door.

They walked in and noticed a giant hole in the floor. Rocks covered the entire room and blocked most safe paths around the hole.

"Yeah… it seems safe to me." Brendan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well either way we have to look around." May quickly scanned the room and noticed a few small pokemon. _If pokemon have access to this place then there is a chance mine could be here. _"I don't think reaching the floor under this one will be a problem. We just need to figure out how to cross that gap to search the other side on this floor."

Brendan brought out a pokeball and tossed it. "That won't be a problem." A Tropius popped out of the pokeball and Brendan hopped on.

"Since when do you…" May paused for a moment before giving up. "Never mind." She climbed on Tropius's back and the pokemon began to hover.

"Tropius should be able to get us across easily." He turned to his pokemon. "Let's go."

Tropius nodded and slowly started flying over the gap. They reached the other side quickly and Tropius landed. May and Brendan got off and started looking for signs of their pokemon.

May couldn't help thinking about earlier that day. Once again, she felt nervous around Brendan right around when she woke up. _I feel fine now, but why does that keep happening? It's starting to scare me. Why can't I remember? _She didn't like the way her thoughts were going, so she decided to get her mind off of it. "Hey Brendan, you know it's nice that we haven't run into Rick today."

Brendan laughed for a second before saying, "Please don't jinx us."

"I don't think we'll have anything to worry about. I'm sure he'll be stalled for a while since he got his butt kicked by a Miltank." That thought made her happy. Obviously Rick would need time to recover.

"He sure does try hard. Maybe he really does still have feeling for you." Brendan said.

"No." May quickly said. "He doesn't actually like me. He never has and he never will." Brendan was quiet for a while. There was an awkward silence. _He's dying to know what I mean. _"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, if you don't mind talking about it." Brendan said. He actually wanted to know for a long time.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just for the sake of you understanding what's going on. This is the story of how I met Rick and when I found out he was a lying jerk." May began her story.

It was a long time ago. Right around when my dad was really getting into normal type pokemon. Most people didn't think of the full potential of those pokemon. It was usually about elements. Those that used the power of nature were considered powerful. My dad saw things differently. It was right around the time that my dad was gaining attention for his efforts that I met him. I remember that it was a windy day.

I was standing by the train station in Goldenrod. Sometimes I would go there and watch the trains go by. I guess back then I had wanted to see what it would be like to leave. Even though I passed the trainer school I wasn't interested in having a pokemon and collecting badges. But it is forbidden to go out into the wild without a pokemon to protect you. All I could do was stay in Goldenrod.

That is when he showed up. He walked up behind me. And the only reason I knew he was there was that he cast a shadow over me. I turned from looking at the train tracks and looked at him. I had no idea who he was. I was about to look away when he spoke up.

"Hello there! My name is Richard Shuu Masato. I've noticed you for quite some time. Ever since I saw you leave the trainer school once, I've been wanting to meet you." He said.

That was a weird way to start a conversation. "Quite a while is right. I did that when I was 10-years old. Were you in the same class?"

"No I never took any classes like that. I just noticed you while I was in that city."

I knew that was starting to sound fishy. "And you've wanted to meet me since then. Are you a stalker?"

He let out a big laugh before answering, "No I'm not a stalker. I was just too nervous to approach you until now. Think of it as me being your secret admirer."

"Um… what?" I never thought I'd have a secret admirer. Thinking back on it before, I'm sure he was playing into my confusion.

"I, Richard Shuu Masato am your secret admirer. And I would be very happy if you told me your name."

"Um… It's May. May Haruka Sapphire." He was apparently into telling middle names so I added mine in there.

"That is a beautiful name. I especially think your middle name is lovely. Now I can say what I've wanted to for years." He took my hand before I even had a chance to think about what was going on. "I love you, May."

The train suddenly passed behind me and the wind picked up. I couldn't even think in that moment. All I knew was the sounds of the train and the flashing lights behind me. I never thought that when I woke up that morning that I'd get a love confession that day.

He brought my hand to his lips to kiss for a moment before letting go. I slowly just took my hand back and held it to my chest. Thinking back on it now, maybe I looked like a frightened animal.

The train finally passed and the wind died down. He smiled and turned away from me. "I'll see you tomorrow." And he just walked away.

I looked back at the train tracks and tried to calm myself. My heart was beating so fast. I wasn't sure if it was out of pure shock or if I was actually developing feelings for that stranger. "Richard huh." I said and I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. I told myself it would be nuts if I returned to the train station the next day. And yet somehow I ended up going anyway. Then the next day, and the day after that. Before I knew it, I had reached the point of no return. Richard had successfully hooked me.

I'm sure that you don't want to hear too many details about that relationship. And I really don't want to go too into it since it just annoys me. So… I'll skip a little. He and I had become boyfriend and girlfriend for a while. After a certain point I started to notice that we weren't as close as the beginning. He would talk to me every day, but it would always center around my dad.

"How is your dad doing?"

"Does your dad need any help?"

"Hey, will I get to see your dad today?"

He did everything in his power to meet with my dad. And the times he did meet with my dad, I was completely ignored. A very foolish part of me clung on to the hope that maybe that was just all in my head

One day we had planned to meet up. I was on my way to find him by the flower shop. I'll never forget that day. Richard and a few of his friends were talking. I was about to announce my presence when I overheard them.

"Hey Richie, I haven't seen you for a while. How are things?"

"Life is great. I'm dating Norman Sapphire's daughter. I'm actually supposed to meet with her soon and-"

It was at that point I stopped listening. It wasn't as if he said something mean about me. No… it was how he thought of me. I stepped back and started walking away. I was hurt. The words kept playing in my head over and over.

"I'm dating Norman Sapphire's daughter."

I went straight to my room and sat on the bed.

"I'm dating Norman Sapphire's daughter."

I finally realized it. He didn't love me. My dad was getting popular so Richard wanted a taste of the fame. That whole time he just wanted to get closer to my dad. Dating me was just a way to get into my dad's life.

"I'm dating Norman Sapphire's daughter."

I covered my face with my hands and started to cry. I sat there for a few hours. I don't know what hurt more. I was already losing touch with my friends thanks to the rising fame. They always focused on my dad too. Which was why I felt so happy that someone wanted me. But that ended up being a lie. I was being used. And I couldn't even tell because I was too busy being charmed by sweet words and his "My little Haruka" this and "My little Haruka" that. I fell for it like a fool.

I sighed and spoke. "He used me. He easily manipulated me just so he could get a taste of fame." At that point I looked up from my hands. I still felt horrible, but I stopped crying. "He used me!" I wiped my face and stood up.

In that moment I went from being sad to incredibly angry. I looked at the time and noticed he hadn't even bothered calling me. Wasn't he supposed to be worried that I didn't show up? Well apparently he didn't care one way or another.

"I hate him." I said in a very serious and deadly tone. "I… hate… him… so… much…"

I left my room and stomped outside of my house. I knew it was time to take care of some business. If I didn't do it that second then I'd probably lose my nerve. I quickly made my way to the flower shop, but he wasn't there. I took out my phone and called him. I made sure I took a big breath as it rang twice.

"Ah my little Haruka. I was wondering where-"

"Where are you right now?" I interrupted him.

"Uh… I'm at the train station."

I hung up the phone and quickly made my way over to the train station. He was there with a friend. Once his friend saw me, he nodded and left us. That is when Richard did what he was so good at. Pretending that he cared and that everything was okay.

"Little Haruka I hope you are well."

I stomped up to him and lost all control. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt while wishing I had my hands wrapped around his neck instead. But doing that would make it hard to get answers from him. "Have you been using me all of this time?"

"Um… what are you talking about?" He asked while pretending to be innocent. It just made me even angrier.

"It's a simple question! Answer it!" I shook him once for good measure. "Do you even care that I didn't show up earlier?"

"I…I…" He couldn't answer. That told me everything I needed to know.

"You don't even love me! You never did! You just tricked me so that you could get some of the spotlight from my dad! You're scum!" I yelled.

He just looked away. As if he figured he lost and there was no point in keeping up the act. I let him go and couldn't stand to look at him. I turned away and looked at the train instead.

"So you don't deny anything I've said?" He didn't say anything so I continued. "We're done. I'm breaking up with you. I wish I did that a long time ago. …Actually I wish we never met. I never want to see your face again."

He finally spoke. "Whatever."

He really shouldn't have opened his mouth. I turned back to face him one last time, and gave him a swift kick to his right leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. "Remember that pain. It is just a fraction of what you did to me. Count yourself lucky I didn't aim higher, you jerk." I turned and started walking away.

The last thing I heard from him that day as he held his injured leg was, "Too much trouble." I chose to ignore that remark and kept walking. That is pretty much the end of that story.

May finished telling Brendan the story. In that time they had searched all over Burned Tower. Unfortunately none of her pokemon were there. The two of them walked outside.

Brendan recalled Tropius. "Wow so that is why you are so sure."

"Exactly. I bet he found out I'm the Champion of Hoenn. He probably thinks he'd get really famous if he was dating the Champion." May said.

They began walking outside town to continue searching. May and Brendan hoped to reach Olivine before nightfall.

"The only thing you get for being dating the Champion is a possessed girlfriend." Brendan said.

He had once again gotten on May's nerves. "You are so insensitive. Maybe I shouldn't be your girlfriend anymore if you keep insulting me." _Whoa where did that come from?_

Brendan continued to tease her as they walked. "You don't mean that. After all you did confess your love for me."

"That wasn't!" May took a deep breath before she continued. "I hate how you always do that! We should break up!" She shouted.

Now Brendan wasn't in a playful mood anymore. "I'm assuming that you don't mean that."

"No I don't." She paused for a second. "I mean yes I do!" _No I don't! Why am I saying this? _"I like Wally better anyway."

Brendan thought for a few seconds before asking, "Who's Wally? I've never heard of this guy."

May sighed. _Oh he doesn't know him. Oh yeah! _"Actually forget Wally. I love Whitney!"

Brendan stopped in his tracks. "Excuse me?"

May stopped as well. "That's right! You did have something to worry about after all!"

_My girlfriend is into women? That doesn't work. She wouldn't be attracted to me at all! …Wait no… I know she isn't. _"That's just the possession talking." Brendan said while still a bit shocked at what she said.

"Anyone is better than you!" May shook her head for a second. "I don't mean that." She shook her head again. "I mean yes I do! You never shut up about me being possessed! I'm not, and yet you continue to harass me about that! I'm done with you!" She shook her head a third time. "No! You're just making me so mad you're making me say crazy things. I don't want to break up."

Brendan just watched in awe at what was happening right in front of him. _I think it's getting worse. _

She shook her head yet again. "I mean yes I do want to break up! I think you are the worst possible boyfriend ever! Even worse than Rick!" May put her hands to her head. "I don't think that. Ugh I have a headache."

"Wow you're seriously getting worse. We need to find an exorcist or something." Brendan said.

"Shut up, Brendan! I hate you!" May yelled.

_She's really worked up. I've got to relax her. _Brendan thought before quickly hugging her.

May thought about shoving him away for a moment, but decided against it. There was just something about his hugs that calmed her nerves. She hugged him back. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to say all of that."

"I know and it's okay." Brendan said before letting her go. "I'll try to not tease you as often."

"It's strange. I usually don't get that angry from your teasing." Brendan was about to say something but she cut him off. "And don't you dare say it's because of something stupid like being possessed."

_I can't believe after that she still doesn't think she's possessed. May is in such denial. _"Whatever you say." Brendan said.

They continued walking down the road for a few minutes before they noticed something. A herd of Tauros were running in the direction of a nearby farm.

"Well that's weird." Brendan said.

"Yeah it is, but we don't have time to worry about a stampede. Let's hurry up to Olivine City." May said.

The two of them continued their journey. May and Brendan hoped that they would find at least one of their pokemon soon. Perhaps Olivine would hold that answer.


	6. Chapter 6 Do you hate me that much?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6 Do you… hate me that much?

May was in her room. She wasn't sure why she wasn't still in Johto, but it didn't matter. Surely her pokemon were back as well. She was about to leave her room when Brendan suddenly walked in. He blocked the doorway while looking down. May was happy to see him and greeted him.

Brendan looked at her with a look of pure rage. He closed the door behind him.

That scenario was way too familiar to May. She backed away in surprise. May wondered why Brendan was so angry. She couldn't be the cause… right?

Brendan quickly grabbed her wrist and squeezed as tight as he could.

Now May was positive he was mad at her. She pulled at her hand but Brendan wouldn't let go. It was really starting to hurt. May tried to tell him to let go, but she was interrupted as he forcefully dragged her towards her window. She was getting very scared. Why was he doing this to her?

Brendan positioned her back against the window and finally let go of her wrist. He watched her rub it as if that would take away the pain. He smiled before drawing back his fist. He watched her eyes widen in shock as to what was about to happen.

The next thing May knew was a sharp pain on her left cheek. That was quickly followed by the feeling of weightlessness. The back of her head and neck were pounding. She briefly noticed being surrounded by falling broken glass before she hit the ground. Everything went black.

May slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was now outside of her house. She was on her back in her own pool of blood and broken glass. Brendan had actually smashed her through her own window and knocked her outside! Why? She was still alive though. Every slight move she made gave her extreme pain. May doubted she would be able to get up. Then she noticed Brendan walk out the front door of her house. He took the long and safe way down to meet her.

Brendan kneeled beside May. He smiled again. That wicked smile silently promised pain in the near future. Any further harm would be the end of her. He raised his fist again.

May screamed just before it reached her.

"Aaaahhh!" May jumped awake in the middle of the night.

Brendan was on the other side of the room in a separate bed. He jumped in shock and looked around. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

May sighed. _It was a dream. That's right… we are at the pokemon center in Olivine City._

Brendan walked over towards her bed, but the dream was too fresh in May's mind. She did not want him near her.

"Stay back!" She shouted.

Brendan was surprised but didn't get any closer. "What's the matter?"

May breathed heavily. Her heart was pounding. "A nightmare…" She could feel tears start to form. May turned away from Brendan. "I need a moment." She quickly put her bandana on and ran passed Brendan.

"May wait!"

"Don't follow me!" May shouted as she slammed the door to their room behind her. She ran to the bottom floor of the pokemon center. All of the lights were turned off since it was late at night. A flash of light outside caught May's attention. It looked like a rainstorm. _Rain or not, I need to get out of here to clear my thoughts!_ She thought before rushing outside into the rain.

Brendan quickly rushed out of the room to find her. He went downstairs and noticed she wasn't there. _She went outside didn't she? _He went outside of the pokemon center and looked left and right. There was no sign of her. "May! You can't go out on your own without a pokemon!"

As he expected he didn't get a response. Brendan started running around Olivine City to find her. It was way too dangerous for May to be out that late alone while it was raining. Brendan really wished she didn't run out like that. He knew May was a magnet for trouble.

Meanwhile… May had stopped running and stood by the city's lighthouse. She took deep breaths to try to calm herself down. _It was a dream… It was a dream… _She kept repeating to herself in her mind. _Brendan would never do that to me. _May started to feel uneasy again. It was just like how she usually felt right after she's woken up every morning. Then it finally hit her! _This is what has made me feel uncomfortable around Brendan lately. I just remembered this time…_ It was simple. She continued to have the same strange dream and she was just subconsciously reacting to it. _I knew I wasn't possessed! _

She leaned against the lighthouse. May didn't even care that she wasn't out of the rain. She just had to have a little space for the moment. The earlier events during the day flashed in her mind.

May and Brendan had reached Olivine late afternoon. They decided to go to the pokemon center to sleep, and then look for their pokemon in the morning. There was only one room available so they shared it. May wasn't planning on waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare like that.

Her vision got blurry for a moment so she wiped her eyes. "Am I still crying?" She could barely hear herself over the thunder from the storm. Now she was really curious about the storm. _It was so clear earlier. This storm came out of nowhere. _She looked in the direction of the sea and noticed that it looked as if the rain was harsher in that direction. _How is that possible? _She thought for a moment before the answer came to her. _Kyogre! He must be close!_

May quickly dashed in the direction of the beach. She was about to find one of her pokemon at last! He was a big pain in the neck, but Kyogre was still her pokemon.

She ran up a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The storm was definitely worse in this area. The wind blew harshly and May had to brace herself so that she wouldn't get knocked off. The sea was raging. The large waves swirled and crashed heavily.

"Kyogre!" May tried to yell over the loud storm. "Kyogre!" _He probably wouldn't come even if he did hear me. _She pulled out his Ultraball for a moment. _If only I could see him! Then I could just have him return. _She put the Ultraball back in her pocket. May wasn't sure what to do at that point. All she could do is stand there and call out to Kyogre.

A large wave suddenly appeared. May didn't notice until it got way too close. _Oh no… _She thought before turning to run, but it was too late. The wave crashed down on top of her. The next thing she knew, she was in the sea. The wave had dragged her into the water. She swam up to the surface and coughed for a moment.

May looked around and she could barely tell where she was. Only the light from the lighthouse shown in the darkness. It appeared that she was getting further away from the light. The tide was pushing her away from the shore. May knew that wasn't good. She swam as hard as she could against the current to make it back. However, everything was working against her. She was freezing, it was dark, raining, and both the wind and current was working against her.

Another large wave crashed down on her. May struggled to surface to breathe. She coughed out some water. That had caught her by surprise. It was way too dark for her to tell when waves were about to hit her. Another scary thing was that once underwater she was disoriented. It was pure luck that she surfaced in time.

She looked around again. _It looks like I'm even farther away from shore. This is not good. _Lightning flashed and thunder roared loudly. The storm was going on as strong as ever. No one on shore would hear her yelling. However, Kyogre had to be close. "Kyogre! Kyogre!" Still she didn't get any response. May kept trying to swim towards shore in desperation.

She kept swimming for what felt like a lifetime. After a certain point she stopped trying to swim back to shore. The current was too strong for her to fight against. Now all of her effort was spent trying to stay afloat. May was swept even further away. Everything was hurting her. She breathed heavily and every movement was a struggle.

_So… tired… I can't… keep this up… _She thought. May realized that she might not make it back. She was too tired to keep going. Her movements started to slow down. May's mind was set on surviving, but her body couldn't keep up. _It sure would be nice if Lapras were here._

Another wave crashed down on her. That was it for her. The wave sapped the last of her strength. She looked up in the direction of the surface. She desperately wanted to swim back up, but she didn't have the strength to. At that point her mind began to wander.

May still hadn't seen her pokemon since the plane incident. She really wanted to see them again. They had gone on a wonderful adventure and became really close friends. Together they were the best in all of Hoenn. Was she really going to die without being reunited with them?

Her mom and dad were waiting for her back in Hoenn. Prof. Birch, Lady, and even some other gym leaders. Her friend Wally had wanted a rematch with her. Sadly, it didn't look like that was going to happen.

Then there was Brendan. He meant so much to her. Yet she had been mean towards him lately. May felt horrible about that. The last time she saw him was when she was running away from him? Over some silly dream that scared her? _I'm so sorry Brendan. _She thought as she sunk.

At that moment she felt something leave her. She was confused for a moment as something black flashed in front of her. _What in the world was that? _She didn't have time to think on that for long before her lungs began to burn horribly. May covered her mouth and willed herself to not give in yet. She only held her breath for about twenty seconds, but that felt like an eternity.

A flash of lightning brought her attention to the surface again. In that moment she saw the figure of a large pokemon. _Kyogre… that looks like Kyogre! _It was just a dark shape but she recognized it as her pokemon. She reached out her hand towards the shape. _Kyogre help me! Please help me! I don't want to die!_

The figure didn't move an inch. He wouldn't save her? May continued to look at the shape while in despair. _Do you… hate me that much? _She let go of her breath and could feel herself swallow a lot of water. Everything went dark.

"May!"

_A voice?_

"May! May!"

_Someone is calling to me… It sounds like Brendan._

"You have to wake up!"

A violent shake brought her out of it. May wondered for a moment if she were just dreaming, until the pain and exhaustion hit her. "Ow…" May was on the beach soaking wet while Brendan was by her side. She was a little surprised that it wasn't raining anymore. However, she was even more surprised that she was alive. "What…happened?" She barely wheezed out.

Brendan sat her up. "I don't know. I just found you passed out on the beach. You look really pale and messed up."

"Well I do feel… really… messed up." May breathed heavily. Even talking was a great struggle for her that moment. Brendan had to support her or else she'd fall over.

"Can you walk?" Brendan asked.

May slowly shook her head. All she could do is focus on breathing, and try to ignore the throbbing pain in her muscles.

"You'll have to be carried then. We can't stay here." Brendan released his Camerupt and then gently placed May on him. Brendan walked besides his pokemon to make sure May wouldn't slip off.

May looked towards the sea. It was much calmer now. _Kyogre… _She thought.

They didn't get far before they noticed a woman walk out of the lighthouse. The woman stared at them for a moment before she rushed over to them. "What happened here?"

"I'm not sure but May is hurt. Can you help us?" Brendan asked.

The woman nodded and closely looked at May. "She looks exhausted. I've seen this before in people that nearly drown. Come to my house and I'll help her the best I can. You're lucky I had to check the lighthouse tonight." The group started walking again. "I'm the gym leader of this city. My name is Jasmine. Nice to meet you."


	7. Chapter 7 I have to get Kyogre

**A/N This chapter is so late! My little schedule for writing chapters is thrown off. Well… at least things are winding down. This story is getting closer to its end. Thank you all for sticking with this little sequel. Just a few chapters left after this.**

Chapter 7 I have to get Kyogre

May slowly woke up in an unfamiliar place. She turned her head left and right to scan the room. _I guess I passed out. I have no idea where I am but it doesn't matter. It's not the first time I woke up in a completely different place. At least this time I'm in a nice place._

The events from last night slowly came back to her. She had a bad dream about Brendan and then ran. After that she noticed the sudden storm, and tried to see if it was Kyogre. She fell in the water and struggled to get back to shore but ended up tiring herself out. That was when she saw him.

_Kyogre! _May shot up in the bed and immediately regretted it. "Aggh!" _That hurts! _Her body was in agony. May's sudden movement and pain reminded her of how rough it was for her to try swimming back. She flopped back down on the bed. It was that moment when Jasmine and Brendan walked into the room.

"I thought that noise was you. Good morning, May." Jasmine cheerfully said. "How do you feel?"

"Like every muscle in my body is on fire." May noticed that Brendan looked worried, so she added, "But I'll live. It's only natural that my body is sore after that."

Jasmine carefully sat on the side of the bed. "Well you seem fine. I don't think we'll need to take you to the hospital. However, just in case I'll need to hear about what happened."

Brendan was noticeably quiet. May had a feeling that he wasn't sure that she was okay with him after their last encounter. She felt guilty for making him unsure of himself.

"Well I was sure that the storm last night was caused by my Kyogre. I went to the cliff close to the water and shouted for him. That's when a wave came out of nowhere and knocked me off and into the ocean." May turned to Brendan as she smiled and said the next part. "I probably should have known better. I don't have the best track record with cliffs."

"Yeah you were never good with them. That's why I always say you should stay away from them." Brendan was a lot more relaxed. May directly joking with him was a good sign.

"Please continue." Jasmine said.

"I struggled for a while until I ran out of energy and started to drown." May ended it there. Jasmine and Brendan continued to stare at her so she added, "And you guys know the rest. You brought me here."

"But you just said that you were drowning." Jasmine said. "Brendan told me he found you on the beach. What happened in-between?"

"I thought I saw Kyogre. He didn't come towards me though. I honestly don't know how I got back to the surface." _I wish I could say Kyogre saved me, but he wouldn't come for me. _That moment played in her head over and over. He couldn't have saved her. Kyogre left her for dead. _He really does still hate my guts…_

"Okay I guess I understand." Jasmine said. "Well it seems that you are just tired. That was a lot to go through physically and emotionally. Today you will stay in bed all day to recover."

May didn't like hearing that. "All day? I can't do that. I have to get Kyogre."

"You can't even walk right now. Gather your strength today. Tomorrow you should be rested enough to leave." Jasmine said.

_The road to recovery is too long a wait. Whoa… déjà vu. _"If I don't go now-"

"It doesn't matter. Brendan and I would have noticed Kyogre if he was still around the area. You have a choice. If you go look for him now you'll easily overexert yourself and probably end up in the hospital for a while. If you stay here for one day you'll be rested enough to actually be of some use." Jasmine pointed at May. "Do you want to get your pokemon back? Then you have to actually think things through and not be led by your emotions. You have a brain. Use it!"

May wasn't sure how to respond. Jasmine's words were sharp, and it made May want to argue. However, she didn't have any defense. _Jasmine is surprisingly harsh on someone that almost died._

Jasmine took May's silence as a sign of giving up. She felt May would be okay in that case. "Well then it's time for me to go. I do still have to run my gym." She looked over to Brendan and smiled. "I'll be back in the evening. Don't make a mess of my house, or I'll have my Steelix use you as a chew toy."

"Um… sure no problem. We'll be careful." Brendan said as Jasmine quickly left. _Why did she say that? It's not like we'd make the room explode into flames… oh wait…_

May interrupted his thoughts. "I finally found one of my pokemon, but I can't do anything right now. I've been so helpless. Even before this little incident I haven't been able to do anything by myself."

He wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or him. Either way Brendan responded to May. "You aren't helpless."

"How am I not helpless?! I couldn't do anything out there. I couldn't save myself and I couldn't get Kyogre to return to me. Now I'm stuck here while he could get further away. It bugs me that he was so close. The longer I wait, the more I think he'll never come back."

Brendan watched as May turned her face away from him for a moment to look out the window that was open. _She's not concerned about how she was supposed to be in charge of Kyogre. If he goes out of control and tried to flood Johto then she'd get in a lot of trouble. But… May is focused on her relationship with her pokemon. Kyogre may be a big pain in the butt, but May still cares about him. _

May turned to face Brendan again when she felt him gently hold her hand. It reminded her of when he did that while she was in Rustboro hospital. That was back when they were just friends. _I'm glad we've gotten closer since then._ She thought as she squeezed her hand back. At the very least she wasn't too sore to do that.

"I'll go look for Kyogre. If he's close by I'll notice a storm. Then I'll do everything in my power to bring him back to you." Brendan said.

"And if you can't find him?" May asked.

"Then we can do a wider search for him together in the morning. You won't be as sore and working together we can find him for sure." He answered as he let go of her hand to take out two pokeballs. "Sceptile and Magcargo!"

Sceptile and Magcargo emerged from their pokeballs and awaited instruction.

"You two stay here and protect May." _And make sure she doesn't do something crazy once she gets some energy back._

"You're leaving Magcargo here to put me to sleep if I try to leave, aren't you?"

Brendan nervously laughed. "What? No of course not. Rick could pop up while I'm gone and you need protection."

May looked away again. "Yeah because I don't have any pokemon."

Brendan felt bad for leaving May when she was sad, but looking for Kyogre was the best thing he could do right then. "I'll be back. Try and get some rest."

He quickly left, and May could hear the sound of the door closing. _So I'm left alone. _Sceptile walked over and then sat down next to the bed. _Well… not completely alone. _

Jasmine's harsh words came to mind. "Do you want to get your pokemon back? Then you have to actually think things through and not be led by your emotions. You have a brain. Use it!" She had basically called May a moron.

_Isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing? I have to find my pokemon. I'm so pathetic without them. _May thought back to Kyogre. _He's really not willing to come back to me. Kyogre felt strong enough about that to let me die. What if… the reason why I can't find my other pokemon is because they don't want to return either? _May wondered. She knew that her other pokemon would never leave her for dead. However it wasn't completely crazy to think that they had developed new lives in Johto and wanted to stay in the wild. _They have the power to do anything and go anywhere. I'm the one that is useless. What is to stop them from doing that? Who am I to stop them?_

While May was thinking, Brendan did his best to look for Kyogre. He went straight to the beach and scanned the water for any signs. _I really don't feel good about leaving May. Sure Magcargo and Sceptile will be there, but it still doesn't feel right._

He moved on to the grassy area where she ended up falling. It was the last place she was before seeing Kyogre. _I can tell she's hurt. She's so sure she was left for dead. Anyone would be shaken up by that. _

There was no rain in sight. It seemed that Kyogre either was trying to stay hidden, or he had moved on. It was hard to believe that there was a storm last night. The sky was completely clear.

Brendan sighed for a moment before he started to walk back towards the beach. _This is all I can do for her now. And I'm not even close to getting a clue to where Kyogre went. _

A few hours later… May was still thinking about what happened. She sat up and immediately alerted Sceptile and Magcargo.

"Relax, relax. I feel like I can move a little since I rested a while. I'm just sore. It's not like I'm dying." May said to prevent them from manhandling her back down. "So… can I use the bathroom?"

Both pokemon shook their heads.

_Okay… I guess I'll just hold it. _May sadly thought before deciding to move on. Thinking about her pokemon and the situation with Kyogre was really worrying her. She really wanted someone to talk to. "Hey, Sceptile. We've known each other for a while, right?"

Sceptile nodded.

"I don't know what to do about Kyogre. I know it's my responsibility to keep him in check. It's hard though when he hates me enough to do that. Am I really such a terrible person? Am I not good enough for all of my pokemon? I love my pokemon. They are my dear friends. It would be terrible if they wanted to leave me forever. It's already depressing that I've been away from them this long. It drives me crazy not knowing that they are okay. I know pokemon are durable but they did fall from a plane. Who knows what they could have hit on the way down…"

Sceptile put a claw up to stop May's babbling. Then he pointed to his head.

"I need to think?"

Sceptile shook his head.

May tried to figure out what Sceptile was trying to say. It certainly wasn't easy. "Um… my memories?"

Sceptile nodded.

May thought back to all the adventures she's had with her pokemon. She'd never forget all that they went through together. It was terrifying and yet amazingly fun. May wanted to continue having adventures with them.

Sceptile formed a fist and tapped his chest with it.

"Heart?" May asked.

Sceptile nodded again.

_What is in my heart? _May thought of her pokemon more.

Arcanine, the one that always stayed by her side. He was supportive in even her craziest ideas and did his best to look out for her. Arcanine was very protective of her and was a real sweetheart.

Lapras, the one that was a bit hasty. She took a lot of risks and often doesn't think everything through before she acts. Lapras had her own way of looking after May. She would throw herself in front of May to protect her in a heartbeat.

Miltank, the one that was always brave and a bit of a romantic. May found her interest in Grumpig amusing and cute at the same time. But even before Miltank showed a deep caring for everyone. She was always ready to take on any enemy. No matter how difficult she never wavered. If May thought she had a chance then Miltank had faith that she would win.

Flygon, the modest and kind one. Even without being able to understand his speech, May could tell he wasn't always confident in his abilities. Instead he'd show how other people deserve credit over him. But Flygon always had May's back. If it weren't for him she probably would have died a long time ago. May wished he could see how amazing he was for that.

Grumpig, the poor soul that had to deal with Miltank. May could tell that he was the most calm one in frantic situations. He preferred to think things out to efficiently solve problems. Grumpig was smart and would always manage to pull off amazing feats.

_I love my pokemon. They've always been there for me no matter what. _May could feel her confidence returning. _We promised that we'd be there for each other. Just as I miss them… I'm sure they miss me too! _"I bet they feel the same. They are probably trying their best to get back to me."

Sceptile nodded again and pointed to May.

She knew exactly what he meant. "I have to have faith that they are looking for me. I'll keep searching too. It was dumb of me to doubt even for a second." May smiled. "I don't know how I understood what you meant so easily but it doesn't matter. Thank you, Sceptile."

Sceptile just stretched and sat back down. His job was done.

_Yes… that is what I'll do. I'll find all of them and drag Kyogre back. No matter what we're stuck together. I'll just have to make the best of things. Maybe one day Kyogre and I can be friends. _May thought before laying back down.

Brendan returned a few hours later empty handed. He felt sad until he noticed that May was feeling better, and in a much better mood. He told his pokemon to relax so that May could finally stop holding in in.

May emerged from the bathroom looking as if a great weight had been lifted off of her. _Ah yes… time for a little more rest. I'll gather my energy and be at my best tomorrow to find my pokemon. Just like Jasmine told me._ She went to lay down.

"I'm glad you're feeling-" Brendan noticed Sceptile tense and stare at the window. "What's wrong Sceptile?"

Rick jumped in through the open window. "Hello my sweet May!"

Sceptile immediately kicked Rick out of the window. Everyone heard his surprised scream and a loud thunk. Sceptile just calmly shut the window and sat back down.

They heard Rick grumble a bit outside before he left.

"Well that was random." May said.

Brendan nodded in agreement.

In the evening… Jasmine returned and was glad to see that May was resting properly. Both Brendan and Jasmine left the room so that they could sleep for the night.

May was completely alone. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. It was when she was deep in her sleep, and the most vulnerable, that something happened.

Black smoke suddenly fazed through the window close by. It circled around her for a moment before entering her body. She quickly sat up and her eyes glowed red as she opened them. May stretched out her arms for a moment before speaking. "Ah this is much better. And so much easier to control."


	8. Chapter 8 What is wrong with you?

**A/N: Again a slow update. The laziness was strong with me. But the next chapter should be pretty fun to write. Two more to go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 8 What is wrong with you?

It was a nice sunny morning in Olivine city. The bird pokemon were chirping, and everything seemed very peaceful. That was exactly why Brendan had a feeling that this was going to be a bad day. He carefully knocked on the door to the room that May was sleeping in. "May? I'm coming in." Brendan opened the door and saw that May was sitting up. He half expected her to be slow getting up from being sore. "How are you feeling?"

May smiled at him for a moment before putting on her green bandana. With that she had gotten fully dressed and was ready to go. "I'm feeling good. Really good. No thanks to you." She smiled again and stood up.

_That was a little harsh. Could that be whatever possessed her? Well for the moment I better keep that thought to myself. _Brendan thought. "Good morning to you too. Are you ready to look for Kyogre?"

"Yep of course. You've had a good look around town. Where is the best place to start?" May asked.

"Jasmine told me that we could have a good look around town and the ocean by going up the lighthouse. Let's start there." Brendan said.

"Okay let's go." May started to walk towards the door, but she stopped for a second to add, "Because you were too stupid to check the lighthouse earlier." She smiled again and then continued to walk.

_Yep, today is going to be a bad day. _Brendan thought before following her.

It didn't take long before they were in front of the lighthouse. May was about to step in before Brendan grabbed her arm. She wasn't happy about that. "Are you trying to stop me from finding my pokemon? What is your problem?!"

"I just wanted to know why you are irritated. You usually don't get mad so easily." Brendan said.

May jerked her arm out of his grasp. "I'm irritated because you make me that way! Now stop wasting time and hurry up!" She walked into the lighthouse and started making her way up the many stairs.

Brendan followed and began to wonder if he should have kept his mouth shut.

May's thoughts were a mess. _Why am I being this way to him? Every time I open my mouth I say something mean to him. He hasn't even done anything wrong! Am I just tired? I need to apologize. _May turned to face him.

Brendan looked hopeful. Was that concern she had in her eyes? He could only hope.

"I'm so-" She coughed for a moment. "Sorry your mother gave birth to such a slow child. You move like a Slugma."

Brendan's jaw dropped.

_Okay! I'm apparently having an off day. The stress I went through yesterday is throwing me off. Yeah that's it. I'll focus on apologizing later. For now I have to look out for Kyogre! _May quickly continued up the stairs.

They made it to the top not too long after that. A pokemon sat in the middle of the room.

Brendan spoke up. "That must be the Ampharos that Jasmine helps take care of. He's the power source of the lighthouse."

May walked up to the windows at the top. She could see the entire city and a huge chunk of the ocean. However, she didn't spot Kyogre out on the sea. They would have to get a closer look by going out on the water themselves. _I wonder if Ampharos has seen anything. _

Brendan looked out the window as May approached Ampharos.

"You're a cute little guy." She petted Ampharos on the head. "Hey have you seen-"

In the middle of her sentence Ampharos freaked out and let loose a powerful electric blast on her.

"Aaaaaaaaaggggghhhh!" May was thrown back by the attack and hit the floor. A jolt of electricity surged through her and paralyzed her for a moment before it wore off. "…Ow."

Brendan rushed to her to help her up. "May! Are you okay? What happened?"

May wobbled on her feet for a second. "I think that thing just used Thunder on me. I'm really surprised that didn't kill me."

Ampharos looked left to right and wouldn't stop fidgeting. He was breathing very heavily.

Brendan began to lead May out of the room. "That Ampharos doesn't look happy. I think we should leave. We can tell Jasmine about this later."

The two of them began the long walk down the stairs. May twitched a few times on the way down, but she seemed fine. They walked to the beach before stopping.

"Are you sure you're okay? That looked like it hurt a lot." Brendan was very worried. Not only was she possessed, but she was zapped right after surviving nearly drowning.

"I've been better, but I'm good enough to keep searching." May said.

"Okay if you say so. Time to expand the search." Brendan brought out a pokeball. "Wailord!"

Wailord was released into the water. May and Brendan hopped on to his back.

"We'll search all around this area for Kyogre and then try checking the next town." Brendan said and Wailord took off.

They searched for Kyogre for a few hours. In that time May became even more irritable. "How is circling on the surface a few hours going to find Kyogre?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I left my submarine back in Hoenn." Brendan responded.

May glared at him for a moment,

Brendan continued. "This is the best we can do for now. None of us have a working air mask right now. It would be pointless to have Wailord dive under and surface every thirty seconds."

"Then have him look by himself." May said.

"And risk losing him too with no way of finding him? No way." Brendan said. "It's time to move the search to the next town. If we rush we can get there before dark and-"

"Haruka!" A familiar unwanted voice yelled from behind them. "Oh whoops… I mean May! It's good to see you!"

Rick had somehow managed to follow them. He was holding on to his Poliwrath in the water.

"What are you doing here Rick?!" May yelled.

"I'm here for you of course. You seem to be having a bad day. Ditch that white haired loser and hang out with me. We'll have fun like the good old days." Rick said.

"Okay I've had enough of this." Brendan said. "Wailord, take us to the next town as fast as you can."

Wailord quickly started to swim away. That put a good distance between them and Rick.

"Hey! Come back here!" Rick looked to his Poliwrath. "Swim after them."

Poliwrath tried but couldn't even see Wailord after a few seconds. They were too far gone.

Rick sighed. "I had a feeling I should have just jumped on their pokemon. You suck Poliwrath. Whatever… take me back to Olivine."

Poliwrath sadly nodded and started to swim back.

Meanwhile… Brendan was honestly expecting something nice to come out of him making sure they escaped Rick. _A 'thank you Brendan for getting me out of this situation.' That would have been nice. But this is what I get._

"You don't think I can take care of myself!" May yelled. "Do you really think running away is going to solve anything?! You are so dumb! Maybe I wanted to handle it!" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! May that hurt!" Brendan rubbed his now injured shoulder.

"That's only a fraction of how you made me feel just now!" She swung at his face.

Brendan quickly grabbed her wrists before she could hit his face. "What is wrong with you? I know you aren't like this!"

"You are! Now let me go!" May struggled to free her arms.

_Okay… clearly the possession is getting much worse. Holding her usually calms her down. Hopefully this will work again. _Brendan thought before releasing her wrists to hug her. May paused for a moment before elbowing him in the stomach. That forced Brendan to let go. "Ow…"

"What do you think you are doing?! Get away from me now!" May yelled.

Brendan took a few steps away from her. _Okay she's out of control. We can't look for our pokemon like this. It's better to turn back to Olivine for now. _"Wailord head back to Olivine city." Wailord turned around and everything was quiet again.

May was stuck in her thoughts for a while. _I did it again. Why does this keep happening? I have to calm down. I ruined my chances of finding my pokemon today because of this. Brendan probably wants to go back because he thinks I'll try to drown him if we're out here too long. Relax May. Relax._

A bright flash caught their attention. It was far away but they were sure they saw it.

"Lightning?" May wondered aloud. She looked in that direction for a while before figuring out it wasn't anything. She had other things to worry about.

After some time it appeared that May had calmed down. Brendan cautiously sat down next to her again. "It's starting to get dark. I think we're almost back at Olivine though."

"Yeah I think so too. It's so hard to see though." May said.

"I'm surprised the lighthouse isn't on by now." Brendan said.

May suddenly remembered how that Ampharos shocked her. "Oh no…"


	9. Chapter 9 I am not possessed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

Chapter 9 I am not possessed!

May and Brendan ran as fast as they could through Olivine city. They knew that they had to tell Jasmine about the lighthouse. Any ships that would try to return to the harbor would have a lot of trouble. The two of them rushed into the gym.

Jasmine was surprised when they busted into her gym. "What is your problem?!"

May was out of breath so Brendan spoke up. "Jasmine! The lighthouse isn't working! I think Ampharos used up all his power earlier!"

"What?! What have you done?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Jasmine rushed outside in a panic.

May and Brendan followed her. The lighthouse was still not on. "Sorry we didn't know. He kind of zapped May with everything he had." Brendan said.

Jasmine stood there for a moment before she spoke. "It's okay. This can be fixed. I'll have Magneton be a temporary power supply. You two head back to my house. I've got this." She ran off in the direction on the lighthouse.

Brendan sighed in relief and looked at May. "It looks like we've done all we can. Let's go back."

May just stared at the ground intently.

"May?"

Jasmine barely made any progress to the lighthouse when she noticed people running into their houses. A bunch of wild Seedots and Nuzleafs were chasing after people and attacking anyone that got in their way. _This doesn't look good. There are so many. _Jasmine quickly grabbed her phone and made a call. "This is Gym Leader Jasmine. Tell any ships that were supposed to return to the harbor to not come back here. Tell them to stay at the other port until given the okay!"

A shaky voice replied, "Um… I'm sorry Gym Leader Jasmine, but they are already on their way. In fact they are getting close. They don't have enough fuel to turn back now. What's the matter?"

Jasmine sighed. "The lighthouse isn't working. And I'm going to be delayed in fixing it."

"What?!"

Jasmine took out a pokeball. "Don't worry. I'm the Gym Leader. It's my duty to protect this town and the people within. I swear to quickly stop these pokemon from attacking and restore the light." She tossed the pokeball. "Steelix!"

Meanwhile with May and Brendan… May wouldn't respond to Brendan.

_Is it the possession? Or maybe she's hurt. _Brendan wondered. "May? What's wrong?"

May shook her head and suddenly ran from him.

"May!" Brendan ran after her.

"Stay back or else!" May yelled as she ran.

That didn't stop Brendan. He followed her all the way to where the sea was. _There's no place left for her to go. Unless she plans on swimming away from me._

May stopped and stared at the sea. She shook with pure rage.

Brendan carefully approached her. "Please tell me what is wrong." He realized he got a little closer than he should have too late.

Her arm swung and her fist connected with his face. Brendan fell over from the shock more than the force of the blow.

May looked down at him with her fist still clenched. "I hate you. I truly hate you."

Brendan stood back up. It hurt to hear that from her, but he knew better. "You don't really mean that. That is the possession talking."

May yelled in frustration. She lost it. "For the thousandth time! I am not possessed!"

She quickly grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up off the ground with inhuman strength. Her eyes glowed red and a dark black energy surrounded her. She levitated off of the ground and gave Brendan a deadly stare that dared him to say that again.

Brendan grabbed at the hands wrapped around his neck. He tried and failed to make her let go. "The fact that… you are floating… and your eyes are red… isn't helping your case…"

May yelled in frustration again and then threw Brendan to the ground. "You still talk like that when your life is in my hands. How stupid are you?!"

Brendan took a few well needed breaths and looked up to May. He noticed a large group of ghost pokemon surrounding her. _Are those Gastlys and Haunters? _The ghost pokemon looked very angry before suddenly scattering. Brendan looked around and noticed a lot of different pokemon. Poliwags, Poliwhirls, Seedots, and Nuzleafs. All of them where very hostile. Brendan knew that he couldn't get through to May if a bunch of pokemon were attacking him. He released his pokemon. "Sceptile, Tropius, Pelipper, Camerupt, and Wailord! Keep these pokemon busy for me!"

His pokemon went off to distract the hostile pokemon. Shortly after a tough battle began. Brendan's pokemon were up against an army, but he had faith in them.

May levitated forward. "You're still here? You should have listened." She lunged at him.


	10. Chapter 101 Let

**A/N: With this the story is finished. Synchronicity of Hearts was fun to write. It was kind of sad that I had to put it on hiatus for a while but it's finally finished! Thanks for your patience and I especially thank you for reading. May will have one more adventure with a nice one-shot finale one day. You can look forward to that. Happy Thanksgiving! Posting two chapters in a day is interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did I wouldn't call any of them X and Y. **

Chapter 10.1 Let's go home

Rick walked up to the battlefield with Poliwrath by his side. The entire scene of all those pokemon going nuts wasn't a pleasant sight. _This is going to ruin everything! They need to stop! _He turned to his pokemon. "Poliwrath! Go out there and fight! Stop those crazy wild pokemon!" Poliwrath nodded and ran out into battle.

Back with Brendan and May… The rain was pounding and the wind was blowing harshly. Brendan wasn't sure when a rain storm suddenly appeared, but that wasn't important for the moment. "Please just come back to me."

"Shut up!" May yelled. She was breathing heavily. She clearly had used up a lot of energy hitting and kicking at Brendan all of that time. May floated closer to Brendan and stared at him with those angry glowing red eyes. "I hate you."

"Um what?"

"I said I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you! You could die for all I care! What is it going to take for you to see that?! What are you waiting for?! Go away!" May yelled.

Brendan was surprised. Whatever possessed May had unknowingly let a clue slip by. _It seems desperate to get me to believe that May hates me. During all this time it hasn't tried to kill me. It just wants to scare me away from her. That's not going to happen! _"May would never say that."

May was shaking with anger. "Why do you refuse to leave?"

"May means too much to me. I will never leave her." Brendan answered.

May lifted her right arm above her head. Dark energy swirled around her hand and a large shadow ball appeared. With a surprisingly calm expression on her face, she quietly said, "Your loyalty gives me a headache."

Suddenly a large herd of Tauros broke into the scene. The herd apparently went to attack the hostile pokemon. It was at that point that Brendan noticed May's pokemon were also there assisting his pokemon.

May was confused. "What is going on?" Her concentration was lost and the shadow ball disappeared.

That distraction was enough for Brendan to grab hold of her. "Come on May! I know you're in there! I'm here! And so are our pokemon! Come back to us!"

May kicked him off her. She watched him hit the ground with a thud. "Looks like I'll have to beat some more sense into you!"

Suddenly Grumpig jumped in front of Brendan. Grumpig suddenly released a psychic blast that hit May. She was knocked out of the air and hit the ground on her stomach.

"Hey!" Brendan couldn't believe her own pokemon attacked her. _Sure she was attacking me. But why would he hurt her?_

Grumpig looked over to Brendan for a moment. He appeared apologetic before angrily staring back at May. She grabbed at the grass in front of her and yelled in pain. He quickly shot another Psychic at her and suddenly a Gengar was expelled from her. Then a large group of Gastlys and Haunters appeared by the Gengar. Grumpig walked over to them.

Brendan wasn't sure what that was about, but he pushed his curiosity aside and went to May. He sat down by her and turned her on her back. He was relieved that her eyes were back to normal and he put her head in his lap. "You seem to be having a bad day."

"A psycho attacked me while I was sleeping, I almost was tossed into a volcano, I was poisoned, I was kidnapped, tortured, chained to a wall, I lost all of my pokemon, my ex came back into my life, I almost drowned because Kyogre hates me, I was electrocuted, and I was possessed by a Gengar! I'd say I'm having a bad year!" Yep the old May was back. "Ugh I'm so tired."

Brendan tried to comfort her. "It'll be okay, May. You're back to normal and our pokemon are back."

"They are?" May sighed with relief. Finally they were reunited.

The two of them suddenly heard Rick from a little distance away from them. "I can't believe my plan failed."

_Plan? Wait… _"It was you!" May shouted.

Rick jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice before rushing over. "Please let me explain! I didn't mean for it to go this far!"

"What did you do?" May angrily asked.

Rick attempted to explain what happened. "Well I found out you were coming back to Johto. Your grandparents were talking about it for a while in Goldenrod and I overheard. I knew that would be my chance. I had to make it easier to court you so I hired someone to catch me a Haunter, Poliwhirl, and Nuzleaf. I quickly evolved them and I knew they would be a good way to separate you from your pokemon. I had Poliwrath and Shiftry create a storm. Then I had Shiftry attack the plane you were on and make sure your pokemon would be lost. When you were difficult I had my Gengar possess you. I had to get you away from Brendan. So putting fear in you towards him and scaring him away was the only way to separate you."

May remembered all of the heavy suggestions in her mind that Brendan was dangerous. She had tried to ignore those as best as she could. Then she had vague memories of her becoming angry with Brendan. _That was all planned to push Brendan away? What is wrong with this guy?!_

Rick continued, "Brendan was supposed to get scared and break up with you. Then you would become heartbroken and come back to my waiting arms. I did it all for you! This-" He pointed to all of the pokemon battling. "-is not what I wanted. I have no idea why those wild pokemon showed up and went nuts!"

"I want to strangle you!" May shouted. "If I didn't feel so weak I would."

Brendan gently laid her head back on the grass and stood up. He walked up to Rick and quickly punched him in the face. Rick hit the ground and was instantly knocked out. "I should have done that a long time ago."

Grumpig quickly walked over to Rick and reached into his pocket. He pulled out three pokeballs and threw them up in the air. In that moment the ghost pokemon destroyed the pokeballs with their powers. Rick's pokemon were freed with that act.

All of the pokemon suddenly stopped fighting. Everyone became calm and looked around. As if to symbolize the new peace, the light came back on at the lighthouse.

May sat up and looked at the light. "Looks like Jasmine made it." May could see her pokemon gathering in the distance. Even Kyogre was in the area next to Lapras. She was happy beyond words.

Brendan walked back over to May and spoke up. "Everyone is here. For whatever reason the fighting stopped and we can leave." Most of Brendan's pokemon walked over to him. He noticed Houndoom among them and patted his head gently. Houndoom didn't seem happy with that.

May looked out over at the sea at Lapras and Kyogre. _I'll get to you guys in a moment. _May wiped a tear from her eye. She couldn't help but get emotional. Arcanine, Flygon, Miltank, and Grumpig walked over to her. She gave them a hug and told them what she was waiting to say for a long time.

"Let's go home."


End file.
